


I'm a goner, I guess

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, I mean, because, i've done repo marni, i've done repo nathan, might as well round out the family, repo!shilo, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: “Kid, is that you?”“I’m not a kid, Graverobber,” Shilo sighed, taking off her helmet and carelessly tossing it on the ground. “It’s me, yes, but that’s not the important part. Your payment’s due.”
Relationships: GraveRobber/Shilo Wallace
Kudos: 4





	I'm a goner, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, no copious OC mentions in this one xD

The file landed unceremoniously on the desk. “New assignment, Wallace,” Amber said. “Make this as good as you made the last one and I might knock a few months off your sentence.”

“It’s not a sentence,” the repo said, rolling her eyes. “Him, yeah, he was stuck here, but this is a choice, Sweet. I can take and reject whatever jobs I want. You need me a hell of a lot more than I need you.”

She smirked. “Maybe I do. What can I say? The uniforms are so sexy, you make them look even better.”

Ew.

She shook her head and picked up the assignment. She paused. “Guy’s kind of cute,” she remarked casually.

“Am I supposed to care?” Amber sighed, sitting back and propping her feet on the desk.

Of course she didn’t. But the repo did. He wasn’t just cute, he was… familiar. She knew that face, and there was no way in hell any way any other repo was getting their bloodsoaked hands on this file.

No, this one was hers.

-

Graverobber had forgotten, really. In the back of his mind, he knew there was a reason he was constantly on the run from GeneCo, a reason he didn’t mind apprenticing himself to a Zydrate dealer at such a tender young age. But with all the shit in his life, it didn’t come up very often.

Not until this, that was. He fell on his ass, more cursing the indignity than the actual pain. If he was going to die, did he really have to die scrambling on the floor?

The repo stepped closer, knife flashing threateningly. For some reason, he couldn’t help but notice his would-be murderer’s boots. The repo costume was standard, the helmet minimally personalized, but the boots… Platforms wasn’t the word for it. That implied an inch or two of added height, maybe some heels to raise it a little higher. This repo was on stilts. He estimated she was at least half a foot shorter than she seemed to be, with how tall and thick the heels of her boots were. She was already a head shorter than him, how tiny would she have been outside of the uniform?

She held up his patient file, tilting her head slightly as she made absolutely sure he was the right person. That was nice of her. Most repos didn’t care.

“You look different without the makeup,” she said.

Oh.

That was a development. He knew that voice like he knew the back of his hand—not enough to describe it from memory, but enough to recognize it deep in the back of his mind.

“Kid, is that you?”

“I’m not a kid, Graverobber,” Shilo sighed, taking off her helmet and carelessly tossing it on the ground. “It’s me, yes, but that’s not the important part. Your payment’s due.”

“Don’t have any money,” he managed to say after a moment. Why did the sight of her looking down at him while holding a knife make his brain go foggy like this?

She shook her head. “GeneCo doesn’t care. You either pay, or I’m repossessing your…” She checked the file again. “Bone marrow? Aw, gross! I hate having to deal with bone marrow! Do you have any idea how gross it is? Having to kill a guy, take out his bones, and then get the marrow from the bones? It’s gross, and it’s time consuming, and it’s pointless!”

“You could always, you know, not take my bone marrow, then.”

“You could always, you know, not miss your payments, then,” she snarked. “Seriously, don’t you have any money on you? Minimum payments are pretty damn low, nothing a big time dealer can’t afford.”

“I don’t have money,” he said again, inching backwards. “Please, Shilo, don’t kill me. I know I’m an asshole, but I’d rather be an alive asshole, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Have we not been over this? It’s not me. It’s not all the same to GeneCo, so… Oh, look at you. You’re kinda pathetic like this.”

“I am not pathetic!”

“Yeah, you are. I… Oh god, I have an idea.”

Judging by the look in her eye, it wouldn’t be good, but damn if that hint of excitement wasn’t fucking… thrilling. He wasn’t the kind of man to get thrilled, but in this moment, Graverobber was what can only truly be called thrilled. 

She tucked her knife back under her uniform. “I’m GeneCo’s favorite repo. I can tell you the full story later, but it involves a dealer, a dick, and a hell of a lot of street Zydrate. Amber’s way more into me than she should be, and it has its advantages. I’m authorized to accept any payments. It means I can get out of repossessions by bringing Amber cash instead, but it also means I can take… other methods. Methods the Graverobber himself must be intimately acquainted with.”

Oh god. This wasn’t the innocent kid he’d met before the opera, but damn if he didn’t like the person she apparently was now. He felt the blood rush downwards.

“Listen, it’s not my preferred method, but if it’s that or carving out your fucking bone marrow, I’ll take the sex,” she sighed as she sat down on the pavement next to him.

“You mean it?” he said, knowing his voice was far too hoarse.

“I do. But…” The devilish glint returned to her eye. “Not now. I still have work to do, and… I’m sorry, there’s no way I’m fucking you here. I’ll need to return to collect your payment later, and if you ask me, it’s just plan stupid to leave with no guarantee you’ll pay up. I need insurance.”

“Insurance?”

“Insurance. Something you can’t go more than a day without, something you’ll need to come back for. Something like… your coat, actually.”

He knew better than to argue with her. He shrugged off the coat and handed it over, suddenly feeling exposed in just his shirt. “Just don’t get random people’s blood on it, kid. There’s snacks and shit in those pockets, I don’t want them getting contaminated.”

She rolled her eyes as she got up, coat slung over her arm. “I’ll keep your snacks in mind. I’ll know where to find you. Be ready for me.”

She stalked off with a deliberate flick of the hips. Graverobber only hoped he’d be able to regain brain function by the time she came back.

-

Shilo knew her permissions weren’t earned, she thought as she attempted to get ready. She’d traded Zydrate for other people’s lives, and she didn’t care. When she’d repossessed that dealer’s… parts, she’d gained notoriety as the graverobber killer, but that wasn’t even the most important part. She’d found his stash, and delivered it all to Amber along with his chopped off dick. It was disgusting, yes, but it had won her Amber’s eternal gratitude.

That was when her attitude changed completely. Amber had hated her once. She’d blamed her for the disaster that was the opera, and she hated her for giving up the company as a whole to work as a lowly repo. Amber just didn’t understand her logic, and that had been fine. But once she came in with scores of little glass vials, Amber had become her best friend, and she very obviously wanted more.

The nice part was that it had somehow saved Graverobber’s life. It was true, she was allowed to trade sex for extensions. It was likely only because Amber liked imagining her fucking people in dark alleys, but Shilo herself wasn’t to blame for Amber’s perversion.

She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to think about it. She had to figure out what the fuck she was going to do about that horrible, impulsive offer. Really? Saying she would fuck Graverobber? Sure, she’d wanted to since the opera, but under the threat of death? Was that the person she was?

She paused. Yes.

Yes, that was the person she was. She was the person who got what she wanted and didn’t wait for her father, or the Largos, or even Graverobber himself to hand her everything in a nice little package. Whatever means necessary.

Her eyes fell on the coat. If anything was going to be wrapped in a nice little package, in fact, it would be her.

-

Graverobber paced the room anxiously as he waited for the repo. He didn’t know when the hell she was going to show up, and he didn’t really know how long he would be able to put up with the suspense.

Suspense. Was this really suspense? Or was he just being dramatic and overthinking everything again? He was prone to that, he knew. His flair for the dramatic had gotten him in trouble before, but usually not trouble with his own mind. 

So, divorced from created drama, he tried to think about realistic possibilities. She would find him. He didn’t doubt that part, repos were always good at finding their victims. He just wasn’t sure if they were normally victims in this exact sense. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to be experienced with victims in this exact sense. On one hand, it would be insanely sexy. On the other hand…

He remembered her the way she had been the night they met. She was so innocent. It was the fucking strngest thing he’d seen in his life. No one on this island was innocent. There were varying degrees of degeneration, but no one was pure, certainly no girls as pretty as her. If she was a dealer killing, dealer seducing repo now, was she really herself at all?

But then again, there were so many possibilities if she’d given up on the innocent thing. Possibilities involving his coat, mainly.

Why had she demanded it? Why did she get that look on her face when asking? She wasn’t planning anything, was she? He knew how this worked. Payment sex wasn’t fancy, it wasn’t planned, and it wasn’t dressed up for. There was no way she was going to wear that coat for some erotic reason.

But still, his mind couldn’t stay away from the possibility. What if she walked in here, his coat draped around her shoulder, with absolutely nothing underneath it? What if she’d gone even farther with the planning and wore some sexy lingerie under it instead? Would she wear those boots he remembered from the night they met, or would she opt for heels, the kind that made her legs look sexy as all hell? Would she be completely barefoot, allowing him to see how tiny and short she really was?

Or was he just being a pervert again? He knew it was possible. He was a graverobber, being a pervert was part of the job description. It was a part he didn’t want to let Shilo see, especially, but it was a crucial part nonetheless.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a knock on the door. Fuck. There was no way it could be anyone other than the repo. And there was no way he was going to be able to keep his wits about him when it was. He cracked open the door.

Oh god.

Of all the things he could be right about, why did it have to be that specific thing? 

He had to hand it to the kid, she looked way better in the coat than he ever did. Not that he wore it particularly well to begin with. It always hung open, the thin fabric belt always forgotten. Not on her. She’d tied it tight around her waist, emphasizing her slight curves. Of course, it also left him wondering what might be underneath. He could at least see that those perfect, pale legs of hers were bare, and she was wearing Amber-worthy black stilettos. There was no way he was going to be able to keep himself under control.

She drummed her fingers on her arm. “Gonna let me in anytime soon, or are you just going to stand there drooling?”

Oh shit. Brain function. That was a thing that was supposed to happen. “Uh, yeah, you can… Yeah,” he stuttered eventually.

She rolled her eyes and breezed past him. Were repos supposed to smell this good? There was nothing bloody, nothing of the corpses he spent so much of his time around. She smelled like… apples. But in a sexy way. Sexy apples, that was what she smelled like.

He shook his head. There was something wrong with him, wasn’t there? “So, um, how does this work?” he asked after a second.

“Shouldn’t you know? You’re the one who takes sex as payment all the time, I’ve never done this before.”

So that was one worry done away with.

“My first time doing anything like this,” she added.

Oh holy fuck.

She looked up at him, dark eyes wide and innocent. “Can I trust you to help me?”

“I… Yeah. Sure, kid, I can… Yeah,” he said, not sure if he should be ignoring the way his pants felt too goddamn tight all of a sudden.

His eyes flitted around wildly, taking in every detail of the girl’s face. Her lips looked so goddamn soft, and he just knew that blood red lipstick would end up all over his neck. Not that he minded, of course. 

And then, she laughed in his face. “Oh my god, are you insane?! You thought I was gonna… Hell no!”

He blinked. “What… What’s happening right now?”

“Not that! Graves, come on, I’m not just going to fuck you under threat of death, that’s not consent! No, no, quit giving me that face. I’m not Amber. Can’t you, like, use your brain for once? If I did have sex with you and I told Amber, she’d get off your back, right? That means the sex doesn’t matter, the me telling her does. I don’t mind lying for you, especially not to a fucking bitch like her.”

“Oh,” he said, crestfallen. He normally hated the word, but he was goddamn crestfallen.

“Okay, control your erection,” she laughed, taking off his coat and tossing it aside. She was, unfortunately, completely clothed underneath. Still sexy, just covered. “Amber might be following me or something, I can’t leave immediately. We have to at least hang out for… what, fifteen minutes?”

He scoffed. “Amber knows I take way longer than fifteen minutes, don’t be insulting.”

“Really? That’s what you’re complaining about, Robber?”

“Yes!”

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot. Maybe I should have stolen your bones instead.”

“Hey, those are my bones!”

“They’re literally not! By definition, your bones belong to GeneCo!”

“Fuck GeneCo!”

“The entire point is you’re not doing that!”

“And why the fuck not?!”

“Because fuck you, that’s why!”

“Fuck me yourself, coward!”

By now, they were standing painfully close, both breathing heavily and staring straight into the other’s eyes. Graverobber felt his general anger at GeneCo melt away as he stopped seeing repo and started seeing Shilo, just as she was on the night of the opera. He hadn’t meant to say it that way, to ask the eighteen year old girl to fuck him, but at the same time… He couldn’t bring himself to un-say it.

“I’m not GeneCo,” she said. “I don’t want hate sex, and I don’t want to be hated. I like you, okay? You were nice to me, and you kept me alive that night, that means I’m going to keep you alive now. But… please, don’t say shit like that to me, okay? I know I sold out and everything, but I still have some morals.”

“And I don’t have nice morals like that because I can’t afford to. But whatever this is, it wouldn’t be out of hate, I can tell you that much. You saved my life twice already, I don’t hate you. I just… you know, happen to want you as much as I want to breathe. I can’t help but flirt just a little, because you’re—I mean, look at you! You’re fucking sexy as fuck, and then you’re all… little and tiny and adorable and cute, and you’re also just renaissance painting worthy beautiful and ethereal and… fucking effervescent, I don’t know. You’re literally a perfect woman, I can’t not flirt with you. Oh, and you’re also, like, one of the few people I like personality-wise. You’re nice, and you’re funny, and you pulled a gun on Rotti Largo, that was badass as hell. I don’t know what the fuck I’m trying to prove to you, but… There it is. I like you, kid.”

She smiled slowly as she realized… something. He didn’t know what, but she seemed happy with it, and he wasn’t going to stop her. “That’s not what effervescent means, dumbass,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. 

He laughed and scooped her up, holding her like a princess as he kissed her again. Holding her like this, all of her form contained in his arms, he realized just how tiny she truly was. She may have been brave, and she may have a more dangerous job than him, but goddamn if he wasn’t going to do everything in his power to keep her safe and keep her close.

So yes, Shilo was wearing clothes under his coat. But not for too much longer.

-

The next day, Shilo Wallace returned to GeneCo Tower. She strolled into Amber’s office. “I collected payment on yesterday’s assignment.”

“I don’t see anything,” Amber said, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah, you don’t. It’s not the kind of thing I’m letting you see. We made an arrangement, remember? I don’t have to take money as payment, I have other options, options I chose to use on that fucker.”

Amber grinned slowly. “Hot.”

“Excessively, yes. Way hotter than you, Luigi, but that goes without saying,” she said, finally acknowledging the other Largo’s existence, but moving on before he could get a word in. “His debt’s paid, Amber. The way he fucked me was easily worth all the money he had left on his account.”

“Show me his file again,” Amber said, sticking her hand out for it. Shilo knew this was coming, and handed it back. She looked at it critically. “Yeah, he’s hot enough. Want his account closed?”

“Deleted. I’m a selfish girl, I don’t want you tracking him down and taking him for yourself,” she grinned lazily.

The heiress laughed. “I can respect that, and I don’t make a habit of respecting people. There, account deleted. Ready for your next?”

“Nope.” She dropped a paper of her own on the desk and swiped back the file of the man known as Graverobber. “Resignation letter. Goodbye, bitches.”

Shilo smirked privately as she turned on her heel and left the office. If she’d stayed a second longer, one of them might have come to their senses and stopped her, but the shock kept her safe. She sprinted to an inconvenient elevator, just in case one of them did try to stop her. 

It was true, she’d chosen the job for herself months back. But now, she’d chosen a different job, and dealing Zydrate with her boyfriend just wasn’t compatible with repo work.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're bored, stop by @tailandhestify on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
